


Sucking on Derek's thumb

by wheresmywatson



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Thumb-sucking, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: You know that photo of Matthew Gray Gubler sucking someone's thumb? Well I used the 'burn' tool to darken the skin of the hand so it looks like it could be Derek and ta-da~ moreid! Enjoy.I've tagged it as fanart but the effort on my part was minimal. I was just surprised no one else had done it already (as far as I could tell)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 33





	Sucking on Derek's thumb




End file.
